


Just… come back alive, okay?

by acercrea



Series: Shaking Out the Cobweb Scenes [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek doesn't like that Stiles is the only one in danger, M/M, Stiles trusts Derek, Talking about a risky mission, There is a witch in the forest that the wolves can't touch, everyone is legal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: The pack is facing a threat that can incapacitate the supernaturals, so Stiles has to be the one who faces it. Derek thinks the plan sucks.





	Just… come back alive, okay?

“Ok, let’s go over the plan one more time, make sure we are all on the same page,” Stiles requested, clapping his hands to get the attention of everyone in the loft.

“I thought we were still finalizing the plan,” Derek protested.

“No, you decided we were still finalizing the plan, everyone else in the room agrees this is our best shot,” Stiles frowned, directing his displeasure at the former alpha.

“This can’t be the final plan, it is way too risky,” Derek countered.

“We have given you a full hour to come up with something better and you haven’t been able to. This is the best plan we have, so it is the one we are using, unless you have an actual alternative instead of just grumbling,” Stiles insisted, pausing to give Derek another chance to protest.

“Great,” he continued when Derek didn’t say anything. “As we established, this witch has an amulet that makes her basically invulnerable to anyone who has supernatural abilities, which means none of you can touch her without excruciating pain erupting through your body. Because of this I am going in first to strip the amulet of its powers with the potion Deaton gave me, shut up Derek, you had an hour, and she won’t be able to see me coming because I am human. Once that is done, the wolves will come in and will make easy work of her. The only tricky part is that the wolves have to stay out of pain range until the amulet is neutralized, which is why Jordan and Kira will be covering me with ranged weapons from far enough away that they can’t get hurt, but close enough to provide cover. We have accepted the fact that the weapons won’t hurt her, but hopefully they can distract her long enough for me to slip away if things go sideways. The rest of you are going to split into teams, Scott and Lydia to the north of the clearing, Liam and Isaac to the west, Derek and Brett to the south, Peter and Malia to the east. She is drawing power from the Nemeton, which means that we need to do this before she has accumulated enough power to be untouchable even without the amulet. Does anyone have any questions, anyone other than Derek, because I know what you are going to ask and no we can’t wait for Chris to get back from Paris, by next week she will be all but invincible. No? Great, let’s go kill a witch,” Stiles ordered, watching as everyone stood to gear up for the fight.

Stiles met Derek’s gaze and held it before moving to the spiral staircase. He waited until Derek started following him to begin climbing, waiting for the older man in his bedroom.

“You wanted to see me?” Derek asked, quirking an eyebrow as Stiles shut the door behind Derek.

“What the hell is going on? Why are you fighting against this plan so hard? I have done things a thousand times riskier in the last 5 years, why is this the one you have a problem with?” Stiles questioned, moving into Derek’s space.

“Yes, you have, but none of those involved a plan that deliberately had you in the riskiest position. What if something goes wrong? What if you can’t get out?” Derek inquired, taking a step closer.

“Then we will think of something else. We always do. But I need you to focus. Because if something goes wrong out there, you are the one I trust to get me out alive, and you might not be able to do that if you are all in your head like this. I don’t trust the plan to keep me alive, I trust you,” Stiles insisted, poking Derek in the chest.

Derek looked surprised for a moment before a resolve settled over his features. Stiles was opening his mouth to ask what he was thinking, when Derek took the last step between them and crushed his lips to Stiles’, his hand wrapping around the back of his head and pulling the younger man as close as he could. Stiles responded by opening his mouth and plunging his tongue into Derek’s mouth, pulling him as close as he could and running a hand under Derek’s shirt.

Derek groaned in protest when Stiles pulled away a few moments later. “I’m not done,” he complained.

“Don’t worry, big guy, I’m not either, but if we don’t leave now, we are going to miss our window. To be continued?” Stiles asked.

Derek nodded in response, straightening his shirt as Stiles did the same thing before turning toward the closed door. “Stiles?” Derek asked.

“Yeah?” he responded, turning back with his hand still on the knob.

“Just… come back alive, okay?” Derek requested, bringing his hand up to rub Stiles’ cheek gently.

“I can survive anything as long as you have my back, Sourwolf,” Stiles promised, leaning into the hand.

“Ugh, please tell me that nickname isn’t going to make a comeback,” Derek protested as Stiles opened the door with a chuckle and they watched everyone pretend they were very busy getting ready and hadn’t been listening to everything going on upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you thought, leave me a kudos or a comment, and come hang out with me on Tumblr, I am @acercrea


End file.
